


Hunting Rabbits

by FaustGirl



Category: Divinity Original Sin 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	Hunting Rabbits

From the time they arrived at Reaper's Coast they had always been accompanied by a rather rainy climate that gave a few truces, but that was too much.  
It had been raining for a week, and walking soaked all day was not what they wanted.  
They quickly set up a small camp in the absence of rain and tried to dry their clothes as best they could to avoid getting sick.  
Loshe and Beast lit a bonfire while Narissa and Ifan finished mounting one of the tents.  
Their relationship had grown closer since they left Fort Joy.  
They could not be considered a couple yet, but no one denied ever having seen them flirt.  
The drop that filled the glass was when the Lone Wolf was about to kiss her when they were drinking in the tavern and now she could not stop smiling like an idiot when she was next to him and thought no one could see her.  
Ifan had caught her doing it and laughed at how embarrassed and adorable she was when she realized he was looking at her.  
After setting up the tent they sat next to the rest surrounded by the heat of the bonfire and spoke long and wide about what would be their next steps to follow.

"Since everything is clear, I think it's time we went to get dinner, it will soon be night".

Narissa got up and went to the tree next to one of the tents and picked up her bow and quiver.  
Ifan followed her with the crossbow on his shoulder and they entered the thicket of the soaked forest.

 

They seeked for small animals that were easy to catch and several hours later they managed to hunt several rabbits.  
The dark purple-haired girl knelt in front of a small lake and washed the blood from her hands before taking off the shirt that covered her to stay in something a little lighter.  
Although it was not hot, the humidity of the forest sticked to the skin and she couldn't take it anymore.  
She picked up her hair in a high bun and wet the back of her neck.  
The Lone Wolf appeared beside her, he sat down and wet his head.  
His gray hair stuck to his skin and he wiped it off before he could shake it off, which made his companion splatter and the necklaces that hung around his neck tinged.  
She laughed sheepishly and slipped her feet into the water.

"Today you have done quite well, you are improving with the bow".

"You know I always do the best I can".

They sat for a few moments in silence until Narissa put her hand over his, which caught him totally by surprise.  
Since that time in the tavern neither had been able to stop thinking about what was about to happen.  
She had wanted him with all her strength, and she was not too pleased that they had been interrupted the last time.  
She moved closer to him, and when her shoulders brushed against him she looked at him with her bright jade eyes, as if she were expecting something.  
Ifan looked at her out of the corner of his eye, surprised at what she was doing, and turned his face to hers.  
Narissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before throwing herself against Ifan.  
Their lips connected gently in a timid kiss until little by little it was climbing to such an extent that they began to devour each other without any control.  
They fell on the grass and he sat her on his lap without ceasing to kiss her.  
Narissa bit his lip and laughed.

"Not bad for someone your age, old man".

That remark made the gray-haired laugh, but shortly thereafter he hit her in the ass.  
A moan escaped the girl's mouth.

"Ifan!".

"I'm sorry, I couldn't contain myself".

He let go of her hair so that it fell on her like a purple waterfall and put his hands on her ass before giving it a squeeze.  
Noticing how she twisted on top of him, he smiled broadly and picked her up so she would not fall.  
He lifted her from the floor in a blink of an eye at what she growled slightly disappointed and before he left her on the floor Ifan kissed her so deeply he thought he would get dizzy.

"We should go back or they'll start thinking something has happened".

"It will be the best".

They both picked up all their things and walked slowly through the trees as it began to rain again.


End file.
